onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x04 Handlung: Agrabah (Vergangenheit):
1x04: Wer bist du, Anastasia? Prolog-Erzählung: Kaninchen: (Off.) „Niemand glaubte Alice als sie von ihren Abenteuern im Wunderland erzählte, davon wie sie sich in den Flaschengeist Cyrus verliebte und die Rote Königin die liebenden entzweite. (Alice: „NEIN!“) Sie wurde in eine Nervenheilanstalt gesperrt. (Kaninchen: „Alice, sie steckt in der Klemme.“) Der Herzbube und ich holten sie zurück ins Wunderland damit sie nach ihrer wahren Liebe suchen konnte. (Alice: „Er ist hier. Ich spüre es.“) Doch da gibt es jene die das verhindern wollen. (Jafar: „Was wir wollen, bekommen wir erst wenn Alice ihre Wünsche ausgesprochen hat.“) Aber Alice größtes Abenteuer hat grade erst begonnen.“ Sprecher: (Off.) „Was bisher geschah.“ Rote Königin: ' „Was ist hier passiert?“ ''Grendel: „Der Bandaschnatz hat angegriffen.“'' ''Jafar: „Hast du ihn getötet?“'' ''Grendel: „Nein. Es war eine junge Frau. Und ein Mann.“'' ''Jafar: „Wer war dieser Mann?“'' ''Grendel: „Sie nannte ihn auch Herzbube.“'' Alice: ' „Sag es mir Herzbube, wer ist Anastasia?“'' ''Will:' „Die Geschichte, eines gebrochenen Herzens.“ Will: ' „Ich liebe dich Anastasia.“'' ''Anastasia:' „Und ich liebe dich Will Scarlett.“ Prolog: Vor vielen Jahren Agrabah 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 01: Schmied/ Marktstraße' (''Die Stadt Agrabah. Ein Marktplatz wird gezeigt. Eine Schmiede. Ein Schmied bearbeitet ein glühendes Eisen.) Schmied: „Bursche, Bursche das Feuer geht aus! BURSCHE!“ (Ein kleiner Junge mit einem Korb Kohlen kommt herein.) Junge: ' „Es war keine Kohle mehr da. Ich musste los...“ '''Schmied: '(zornig.) „Keine Faulen Ausreden.“ (Nimmt ihn den Korb weg. Er schubst ihn um. Der junge prallt gegen ein paar Krüge.) '''Schmied: „ICH SOLLTE DICH WIEDER IN DIE GOSSE WERFEN AUS DER ICH DICH GEZOGEN HAB!“ Junge: ' „NEIN! Bitte.“ (''Er hält einen Kohlebrocken in der Hand, will ihn scheinbar schlagen zerschlägt ihn aber zur Warnung an den Rand eines Kruges. Der Junge zuckt ängstlich zusammen.) 'Schmied: '(laut.) „Dann geht’s du eben wieder mit leerem Magen ins Beet vielleicht strengst du dich dann mehr an.“ (Er betätigt wieder den Blasebalg. Schnitt. Marktplatz die Leute suchen verängstigt das weite. Eine Frau mit schwarzen Haar und Lila Gewand spaziert hocherhobenen Hauptes über den Platz. Ehrfürchtig machen die Leute ihr platz, verstecken ihr Gesicht und sehen wg. Der kleine junge sieht neugirig aus der Schmiede. Als der Schmied dies bemerkt hält er inne. Er sieht wie der junge die Frau beobachtet.) 'Schmied: '(angstvoll.) „Bursche, Bursche, dreh dich weg!“ (Der Junge sieht wie die Frau sich an einem Stand ein paar Kräuter nimmt, mit der leeren Hand tut sie so als würde sie eine Münze werfen. Im selben augenblick erschient eine sich drehende de Münze als hätte sie sie hingeworfen. Die Frau erblickt den Jungen.) '''Schmied: „Dreh dich weg! Na los. Sonst lässt sie uns in Flammen aufgehen.“ (Die beiden sehen einander nur an. Die Frau geht einfach weiter.) 'Szene 02: Amaras Haus/ Vorhof/ außen/ Nachts I' (Der kleine Junge betritt den Vorhof eines Hauses. Klopft zaghaft an die Haustür. Sie wird geöffnet die Frau vom Markt sieht ihn an.) Junge: ' „Verzeiht das ich euch störe...“ '''Amara: '(entgeistert.) „Du arbeitest auf dem Markt!“ 'Junge: ' „Ja.“ 'Amara: '(streng.) „Und was hast du hier verloren?“ 'Junge: ' „Ich hab mich gefragt ob ihr...“ '''Amara: „Was du dich fragst interessiert mich nicht. Ich will wissen wieso du mich störst. (finster.) Vegiss nicht was ich dir antun kann.“ Junge: ''' „Der Tod wäre eine Gnade verglichen mit dem Leben das vor mir liegt. Ich möchte das ihr mich lehrt.“ '''Amara: „Dich leren!“ Junge: ''' „In dunkler Magie. Die Leute sollen mich eines Tages fürchten. So wie sie euch fürchten.“ '''Amara: „Nein.“ Junge: ' „Bitte, ich würde für euch arbeiten. Ich mache alles was ihr wollt.“ '''Amara: '(sauer.) „Magie setzt man nicht ein nur um sich Rüpel vom Hals zu halten.“ 'Junge: ' „Das will ich auch gar nicht.“ '''Amara: „Was dann?“ Junge: ''' „Ich will mich rächen.“ '''Amara: „An wen?“ (Der junge schaut zu Boden.) Amara: '(''gelangweilt.) „Hau ab Bursche bevor ich dich...“ 'Junge: ' „Am Sultan.“ 'Amara: '(belustigt/ interessiert.) „Und warum sollte jemand wie ''du, irgendein Interesse am Sultan haben?“ Junge: ''' „Weil... er mein Vater ist.“ '''Amara: „Ist das wahr? Es gibt zwischen zwei Menschen nichts wichtigeres als Ehrlichkeit. Und meine Augen entdecken nichts königliches an dir.“ Junge: ''' „Er hat mich ausgesetzt.“ '''Amara: „Warum sollte er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut aussetzen?“ Junge: ' „Weil ich wie er sagt, ein Bastard bin. (''laut.) Ich hasse ihn mit der lodernden Glut von Tausend Sonnen!“ 'Amara: '(erleichtert.) „Nah endlich... Ehrlichkeit. (hält ihn am Kinn.) Wie ist dein Name Bursche?“ 'Junge: ' „Jafar.“ '''Amara: „Nun Jafar, wir werden uns morgen genauer ansehen wozu du fähig bist.“ (Einspielung des Intro.) 'Szene 07: Amaras Haus/ Vorhof/ außen II' (Jafar und ein Ziegenhirte stehen im Vorhof von Amaras Haus. In einem Gatter steh eine Ziege.) Akiehl: (lacht.) „Ich klettere also die Felswand runter und versuche dieses Vieh zu retten, da zieht dieser mickriger Ziegenbock einen Strauch. Kaum größer als ne' Kichererbse, aber muss ihn einfach fressen. Ha ha, macht also einen Schritt... (Akiehl macht Ziegenlaute und ahmt die fallende Ziege nach. Jafar lacht.) und fällt runter.“ Jafar: ''' „Man sollte Hunger und Dummheit von Ziegenböcken, niemals unterschätzen.“ '''Akiehl: „Ja.“ Jafar: ''' „Danke das du ihm das Leben gerettet hast. Auch wenn er es nicht verdienst hat.“ '''Akiehl: „Nun, das war meine Pflicht.“ Jafar: ''' „Der Wein hier ist für dich. Als dank für deine gute Arbeit.“ '''Akiehl: „Ohh, ich danke euch Jafar. Möget ihr friedlich schlafen.“ (Akiehl trinkt.) 'Szene 08: Amaras Haus/ innen I' (Amara sitzt auf einem Sofa in einem Gewand das viel Bein zeigt. Sie ließt in einem Zauberbuch. Als Jafar sich nähert schlägt sie es sacht zu.) Amara: „Nein noch nicht.“ (Amara legt das Buch weg. Jafar setzt sich.) Jafar: ''' „Wann erlaubt ihr mir die Zaubersprüche in diesem Buch zu studieren?“ '''Amara: „Wenn es soweit ist. Noch bist du nicht dazu bereit. Allerdings wird es langsam Zeit dich den Maskierungszauber zu lehren für den du dich so interessierst.“ Jafar: ''' „Aber, sagtet ihr nicht... das ginge nicht- weil dafür eine menschliche Leber nötig ist?“ '''Amara: „Das stimmt. Aber wir werden eine bekommen. Der Wein für Akiehl... er war vergiftet. Er wird jeden Moment sterben.“ (Jafar springt auf. Sieht zu Tür.) Jafar: ''' „Aber Akiehl hat nichts gemacht!“ '''Amara: „Da geb ich dir Recht. Er ist ein guter Mann. (Von draußen hört man Akiehl nach Luft ringen uns husten.) Das ist das Gegenmittel für das Gift. (hält eine kleine Flasche hoch.) Du kannst es ihm gern geben. (Jafar nimmt die Flasche.) Doch wenn du es tust werden wir keine Leber haben. Und du kannst den Zauber nicht lernen. Weißt du was das hier ist Jafar?“ (deutet auf ihren Schlangenanhänger in ihrem Dekolletee.) Jafar: ''' „Das ist eine Schlange.“ '''Amara: „Und weißt du wieso ich mich mit diesen Kreaturen umgebe?“ (Amara macht eine ausladen Geste. Jafar sieht sieht sich um. Überall in dem Raum ist etwas mit einer Schlange zu sehen.) Jafar: ''' „Nein.“ '''Amara: „Wegen der Reinheit ihres Wesens. Ihre allerwichtigste Fähigkeit ist, sie entledigen sich, wenn es nötig ist ihrer Haut und werden wiedergeboren. Und das musst du nun auch tun Jafar.“ Jafar: ' „In dem ich einen unschuldigen töte?“ (''sie steht auf.) '''Amara: „In dem du mit zeigst, das du alles tust was nötig ist um zu bekommen was du willst. Bist du bereit? (Jafar sieht nach draußen.) Oder bist du immer noch der kleine Bursche der mit nicht viel mehr als seiner Wut vor meiner Tür stand.“ (Sie sieht Jafar an. Der stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch. Im selben Moment hört Akiehl auf zu würgen.) Amara: „Siehst du? Jetzt wissen wir's (Amara legt Jafar's Hand auf ihre Brust, atmet tief ein.) Ich gratuliere dir Jafar. Du wurdest wiedergeboren.“ (Sie streicht ihm übers Gesicht und Hals, sie küssen sich. Fallen nach hinten.) 'Szene 13: Amaras Haus/ Ihnen II' Amara: „Diese Buch vereint das gesamte wissen über Flaschengeister.“ (Jafar fährt mit der Hand über das Buch.) Jafar: „Flaschengeister... das war es also das du bist jetzt nich mit mir teilen wolltest.“ Amara: „Ich musste warten bist du bereit bist. (Jafar nimmt das Buch in die Hände.) Jetzt bist du es. In diesem Buch, steht ein Zauber den wir nur mit der Macht der drei Flaschengeister anwenden können. Er ist so mächtig das nicht einmal ich ihn allein aussprechen könnte, trotz all meiner Magie. Doch nun da ich einen Partner habe.“ (Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.) Jafar: „Welcher Zauberspruch könnte so mächtig sein das unser beider Kräfte bedarf?“ Amara: „Einer der – wenn wir Erfolg haben – uns zu den mächtigen Zauberern macht die die Welt je gesehen hat. Wir werden in der Lage sein die Gesetze der Magie zu verändern. Und sobald wir das täten, wäre alles was wir uns wünschen zum Greifen nah.“ Jafar: „Und das möchtest du tatsächlich mit mir teilen? Wie soll ich mich für deine Großzügigkeit, jemals revanchieren können?“ Amara: „Ich habe Jahre über Jahre auf jemanden gewartet. Der dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist. So wie dich der Wunsch nach Rache, nie losgelassen hat. Nicht nur in deinem Vater der dich verstoßen hat, sondern auch all die die dich , entwürdigten... an dir zweifelten.“ Jafar: ''' „Kein Mensch hat mir jemals zuvor soviel Güte erwiesen.“ '''Amara: „Kein Mensch, hat mich jemals so geliebt wie ich dich.“ (Sie küssen sich. Jafar gleitet das Buch zu Boden.) 'Szene 21: Wirtshaus/ Innen' (Jafar betritt eine Bar.) Wirt: „Wir haben geschlossen.“ Jafar: „Ich hab nicht vor etwas zu trinken.“ Wirt: „Wen ihr der Frauen wegen kommt, die sind oben.“ Jafar: „Ich bin an eurem Flaschengeist interessiert.“ Wirt: „Th. (lacht.) Ich habe keinen Flaschengeist.“ Jafar: „Spart euch die mühe. (sein lächeln verschwindet.) Gerüchte können weite strecken zurücklegen. Besonders wenn es um Magie geht.“ Wirt: „Tut mir Leid das ihr umsonst gereist seit. Ich bin noch nicht bereit die Flasche weiter zugeben. Ich habe nämlich noch einen Wunsch übrig. Den ich mir für den richtigen Moment aufheben will. Und ich hab's nicht eilig.“ Jafar: „Ich schon.“ (Jafar lässt die Tür zufallen und verriegeln.) Wirt: „Wer seit ihr?“ Jafar: „Der letzte Mensch den du siehst wenn du mir nicht gibst was ich will. Weißt du, (zieht ein Messer.) ich werde diesen Ort verlassen. Mit dem Flaschengeist Die Frage ist nur wirst du diesen Ort je wieder verlassen? Wirt: „Wenn ihr euch so sehr für Flaschengeister interessiert, (legt seien Hände auf die Theke, stürzt sich ab.) dann wisst ihr auch das ihr mich nicht umbringen könnt. Ihr könnt erst dann sein neuer Meister werden, wenn ich meinen letzten Wunsch ausgesprochen habe.“ (Jafar rammt ihm das Messer in die linke Hand.) Wirt: „AAAHHHHH!" (Er will es herausziehen, Jafar hält ihm die linke Hand fest. Zieht das Messer heraus und sticht in die Rechte.) Jafar: „Du hast recht. Ich kann dich nicht töten. Aber ich kann dir Schmerzen zufügen die kein Wunsch der Welt wieder gut machen kann.“ Wirt: „Ich wünsche das ihr mir kein Leid zufügen könnt.“ (Das Messer verschwindet, die Verletzung verheilt. Ein Schrank öffnet sich ein orangener Rauch fließt in eine goldene dickbäuchige Flasche.) Jafar: „Das war jetzt wohl... das weiseste da du dir wünschen konntest.“ (Jafar nimmt sich die Flasche, er ist schon an der Tür.) Wirt: „Verschwinde zurück in die Gosse du Bastard!“ Jafar: '(''dreht sich um.) „Was hast du gesagt?“ '''Wirt: „Du hast schon verstanden.“ Jafar: „Mag sein. Aber ich will es dich nochmal sagen hören.“ Wirt: „Hast du meinen Wunsch vergessen? Du kannst mir nichts mehr an tun.“ Jafar: „Stimmt. Aber sie kann es.“ (Jafar lässt die Tür aufgehen. Amara kommt herein. Streicht ihm übers Gesicht. Der Wirt schaut erschrocken.) Wirt: „Bitte, tötet mich nicht ich flehe euch an.“ Amara: „Es gibt sehr viel schlimmere Dinge als den Tod.“ (Amara streckt die Hand aus. Der wird verschwindet in einer schwarzen Rauchsäule. Jafar schenkt Amara Wein ein.) Amara: „Uns fehlt nur noch eine Flasche. Auf uns.“ Jafar: „Auf uns.“ (Prosten sich zu.) 'Szene 27: Amaras Haus/ Ihnen/ Amaras Schlafzimmer III' (Jafar kommt mit zwei Kelchen Wein ins Amaras Schlafzimmer.) Amara: ' „Gibt es was zu feiern?“ '''Jafar: ' „Mir ist ein Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen.“ '''Amara: „Der dritte Flaschengeist?“ Jafar: ' „Er muss hier in Agrabah sein.“ (''Sie stoßen an, trinken aus ihren Bechern.) '''Amara: „Wie angenehm wenn ich denke wie weit wir für die anderen gereist sind.“ (Amara stehlt ihren Becher ab. Jafar berührt sie am Kinn.) Jafar: ' „Ich bin sicher das ich den dritten Flaschengeist bald finde. Und dann bin für den Zauberspruch bereit.“ '''Amara: ' „Du meinst wir sind für den Zauberspruch bereit.“ (Amara wird plötzlich schwindelig. Schwerfällig stützt sie sich am Bett ab. Will aufstehen.) 'Amara: ' „Jafar?...“ 'Jafar: ' „Weiß du noch wie du, mich vor langer Zeit gefragt hast was ich alles tun würde um zu bekommen was ich will?“ (Amara bricht zusammen. Jafar trinkt seinen Kelch aus.) 'Amara: '(schwach.) „Was hast du getan?“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich hab dir einen Trank gegeben der dir deine Magie stiehlt. Er wird dir nicht unbekannt sein. Ich hab ihn in deinem Buch gefunden.“ 'Amara: '(flüstert.) „Du hast mich geliebt.“ (kniet sich zu ihr herab.) 'Jafar: '(flüstert.) „Nein. Du hast ''mich'' geliebt.“ '''Amara: „Bitte Jafar... tu das nicht. Du weißt du kannst den Zauber allein nicht vollenden. (stöhnt.) Kein Mensch auf der Welt, kann allein so viel Macht erlangen Jafar.“ 'Jafar: ' „Aber ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe dich. Und deine Magie. Jetzt wird es Zeit für dich, gleich der Schlange die du so bewunderst... (steht auf.) deine Haut abzustreifen.“ (Er streckt die Hand aus. Amara zuckt und krümmt sich, er fährt mit der Hand durch die Luft. Amaras Silhouette ihrer Kleidung schrumpft bis nur noch ihr Gewand zurück bleibt. Unter dem Stoff bewegt sich was. Eine Schlange kommt zum Vorschein.) 'Jafar: ' „Ich gratuliere dir Amara. Zu deiner Wiedergeburt.“ (Er nimmt die Schlange in die Hand, sofort verwandelt sich ihr Kopf in der einer Kobra und der Rest von ihr in einen Gehstock. Er betrachtet ihn, die Augen des Kobrakopfes glühen rot.) Kategorie:Agrabah (Vergangenheit)